Shattered
by Lovely Helena
Summary: This little oneshot is the happy ending that Tate and Violet deserve.


_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING to do with American Horror Story. This story is only meant to give Tate and Violet the happy ending that they deserve. Enjoy!**_

The Murder House seemed to be reaching its capacity in spirits these days. They would constantly bump into each other whenever they went anywhere. Violet Harmon was one of those spirits. She was so afraid to go outside of the safety of her room because she might run into him. He was Tate. Tate was the boy that Violet loved with all of her heart, but he had done something unforgivable. How would you feel if your boyfriend had raped your mother? Pretty shitty, right? Violet did the only thing that she could think of when she found out, she cried. She cried because this boy was her entire world. He was the only thing that she had now that she was dead. She thought that maybe she could forgive him because he had to have had a reason to do it. She might have forgiven him, up until the point that her mother died. Her mother, Vivian, had been pregnant with twins. The first baby was a still born, and the second baby had killed her. Violet watched her mother die, and had been the one to convince her mother that it was okay to die. She could be with her forever. After her mother gave in to Violet's pleas, Violet rushed up the stairs and into her room. There he was, lying on her bed, cuddled around a pillow as if he was a small child. Violet told him the news. She told him how much of a monster he was. She brought back all of his sins and shoved them in his face. She told him that she loved him, and then she sent him away. "Go away!" She screamed over and over until he was finally gone. She cried into her mother's arms for many reasons that night. She was sad that her mother had died. She was sad that her mother had lost her baby. She was dying inside because she had lost the only person that had ever mattered in her life. She knew that she had to send him away but that did not stop her dead heart from shattering.

She hadn't left her room in 3 weeks. It seemed like a long time to stay in one place, but Violet was dead. Time had no meaning to her anymore. Of course, she would go to the bathroom to take a shower and such, but it was connected to her room, so there was no chance of running into anyone. Her mother was trying to help her daughter. She would bring her food that would go uneaten. She would hold her and tell her how much she loved her. Her mother could only do so much for her daughter. Violet loved her mother for trying. Violet would barely sleep at night because she would dream of him. In her dreams, she could feel his kisses. She could feel his fingers running over her body. It felt so real that she would wake up gasping and crying. No more sleeping.

Violet was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, playing with a stack of cards. She wasn't really playing a game. She just continuously shuffled and sorted the cards by color and number. She had been doing this for about an hour before she heard her door open. She figured it was either her mother coming to check up on her or her father coming to ask her again about how she died. He was still having some issues dealing with everything. She never expected to see the person that she did standing in her doorway.

Her heart sank. "Tate?"

He didn't say anything. He moved to sit in front of her and took the cards from her hands. He shuffled the deck and then distributed an even number of cards to both of them. "What are you doing?" She asked in a small, whispered tone.

"Well first you draw a card and then you discard."

Tate kept his eyes on his cards. He couldn't look at her just yet. He knew if he did that he would lose all of his strength and would start to cry again. He had been in the basement for the past 3 weeks. He had cried, yelled, and broken everything down there. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have lost her? How could she do this to him? He loved her. He loved her so much that it consumed him. He had become a better person for her. She had pulled him from the darkness that had engulfed him since he was a small child. "You're all I want! You're all I have!" He had screamed those words at her while she was banishing him. It was the truth. He would never want anyone else but Violet. He wanted to have her and hold her for always. His destructive war path ended in the basement when he ran right into Vivian.

His eyes grew big as he stared at her. He welcomed the hard slap of her hand across his face. He deserved that and much worse. When he tried to apologize, she stopped him. She didn't want to hear it because she would never forgive him for what he did to her. She told him that even though he had done many awful things in the past, she understood why he did it. She had a long talk with Nora the other day and could now see why Tate was so bound to her. The tearful woman seemed to have a hold on anyone that would listen to her sad story about her missing baby. Vivian went on to tell Tate that she knew how much he loved Violet. She told him how broken Violet had been the night she sent him away. Vivian surprised Tate when she told him to go to Violet and fight to keep her. Vivian only wanted her daughter to be happy, and she knew that only this boy could save her.

That is how Tate ended up playing cards with Violet. Neither of them had spoken a single word since the game had begun. Tate was going over everything in his mind, all of his apologies and how much he loved her. He was trying to work up his courage so that he could fight for her. He finally had enough courage to look at her. She was still the vision of perfection even though she had not slept or eaten anything in days. Ghosts never changed. She could feel his eyes on her, and she looked up to meet his gaze. She could have sworn that she felt her heart move as she stared into his eyes. Tate drew in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Violet… I know that you probably don't want to hear anything that I have to say…" He began but stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts.

During his pause, Violet spoke. "Go ahead. I'm listening." She hadn't heard his voice in weeks, and everything inside of her was begging for him to continue speaking.

Her words gave him the courage to continue. "I know that I messed up. I know that I did too many awful things to be forgiven. I don't know why I killed those kids. I wish I could remember, but I can't. The bad things that I did to the people in this house were for Nora. She saved me once when I was little, and I felt that I owed her. I was the darkness. I let the darkness in this house take over me. I didn't care about anything but then I met you. I never knew that I could feel so strongly connected to someone. You might have been attracted to the darkness, but you were always surrounded by the light. That light brightened my world. I was so drawn to you. On Halloween, I turned you down because I didn't want to pull you into my darkness. I never wanted you to die when you took all of those pills. I wanted you to stay in the light. When you died, I swore to myself that I would change and move into the light so that you could stay in it for always. Every word I have ever said to you about how much you mean to me has been the truth. The only lies I told were meant to protect you. I never wanted to hurt you! I love you, Violet. I love you, and I fucking need you!" He had started crying in the middle of his speech and let out a sob when he finished.

Violet had started crying and sat completely still after he was done speaking. She had so many things running through her head, but the only thing that she could hear was "forgive him". She shook her head from side to side. No. She would never forgive him, but she needed him as badly as he needed her. The past was in the past and that is where she placed all of her hatred and anger towards him. Violet placed her small hands on either side of Tate's face and pulled him towards her. She whispered onto his lips. "I need you." His lips pressed forcefully against hers, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into his lap.

Violet moaned when Tate's lips moved to caress her neck. She loved when he kissed her neck. His kisses were just rough enough to leave his mark on her. Violet's hands slipped under his sweater and ran along his chest. She pulled the sweater off of him so that she could place her lips on his chest. Tate moaned when her mouth kissed his nipple. Violet pushed her hands against him until his back was against her carpet. She ran hers hands and lips down his body until she reached his jeans. His arousal caught her eye. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his legs. Before she could go any farther, Tate grabbed her and pulled her up to his lips again. His hands quickly discarded her multiple layers of shirts before flipping her onto her back. He loomed over her. Violet shivered in anticipated. She opened her legs so that his body could rest between them. She gasped when he pressed his hips into her.

"Please, Tate…" She moaned when he pressed his hips into her for the second time. He leaned his body against hers and whispered into her ear. "Tell me what you want, love, and I will give it to you." She growled at his teasing. "Make me forget." That was not the reply that Tate was looking for, but it sent him over the edge. His lips roughly attacked hers as he finished ridding both of them of their clothes. Violet's small hand moved between them and wrapped around his hard arousal. Tate groaned into her mouth. Violet pumped her hand up and down. Tate was not going to let her be in control this time. His hand moved down her stomach and stopped on top of her wetness. He loved how wet she got for him. One of his fingers dipped into her, making her moan loudly. He teased her with one before adding two more. "Tate, no more teasing!" Violet pleaded.

He was more than happy to listen to her wishes. He moved so that his body was lined up with hers. He kissed her quickly and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Tate." She whispered as she ran her fingers along his chin. Tate smiled at her. "I love you, too." They both gasped when Tate entered her fully. The sensation was stronger than anything the two had experienced before. Tate moved slowly inside of her. He lathered her upper body with kisses.

"Harder… please." Violet needed him to be rough with her. She needed him to make her forget about everything.

Both of the lovers called out each other's names as they came around each other. Tate laid his body against hers, listening to her heavy breathing. Her hands were running through his hair. She was whispering his name over and over again as if she was trying to memorize it. His hands were slowly running up and down her body. They lay like this for a while before Tate picked Violet up and placed her on the bed. He moved beside her and wrapped her in his arms so that they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry." Tate looked at her in confusion. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Vi."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Yes, I do. I let my anger control me when I sent you away. I gave up on you. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough. I promise that I will never give up on you again." Tate smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"It is you and me, for always, Violet." His words echoed in the room. Violet believed every word.


End file.
